


Other little boys

by trr_rr



Series: Daddy Hannibal [10]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Ageplay, Angst/Comfort, Bathing/Washing, Crying, Daddy Hannibal, Daddy Kink, Dysphoria, Facial Shaving, Infantilism, Little!Will Graham, M/M, Pubic Hair, Shaving, little matty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:38:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2592053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trr_rr/pseuds/trr_rr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Will watches tv and has a question for his daddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Other little boys

 

Will sat watching a show in Hannibal’s living room. He smiled happily as boys and girls jumped into a swimming pool, laughing and splashing around.

Hannibal could see the question invade Will’s contentment and plant itself in his mind before it even formed on his tongue.

“Daddy?” He asked, rubbing at his patchy, stubbled chin.

“Yes, sweetheart?” Hannibal replied.

“Why do I have hair where other little boys don’t?”

“You are special, Will. You are different to other little boys and I love you very much.”

\--

“I think Daddy was lying, Mr Bear.” Will whispered to his teddy as he gazed at himself in his bedroom mirror. “I don’t know why but I don’t think he likes that I have hair.”

He felt sad inside. He wanted to be just like every other little boy and make his daddy happy.

It was after dinner and Daddy was downstairs reading in the study as he listened to music. Will was having playtime before bed.

“Come on, I know where Daddy keeps his razors.” Will brought Mr Bear along with him as he tiptoed out onto the landing and into the bathroom.

Will loved Daddy’s bathroom. Marble flooded the room and up the walls. It reminded Will of the changing room showers at the pool with its large ornate grate in the middle of the floor.

Will made his way to the sink and sat Mr Bear on the edge of the countertop.

“Here it is.” Will whispered as he pulled out Daddy’s shaving kit.

The discreet black bag unzipped smoothly and the two halves fell open to reveal the bright, clean tools inside.

“Ooooh…” Will gasped at the fascinating items that lay out on the counter.

He’d seen Daddy shave before. He used the little brush thingy to put white stuff on and then scraped it off with the long, sharp razor.

“I know I shouldn’t do it Mr Bear but Daddy will be so surprised and happy.”

He carefully lifted the straight razor from the kit and opened it up gently. The metal shined and Will could see how sharp it was.

“Here, let’s try it on you first, ok?” Will grabbed Mr Bear and ran the blade over his chin.

Will was shocked the chunk of hair that had come away after just one sweep.

“Wow…You look ok, don’t worry.” He patted one of his ears. “You kind of looked like uncle Fredrick. It’s ok now though, your beard is gone.”

Will looked in the mirror and took a deep breath. He opened the pot that held the wet fluffy stuff and scooped some onto his face with his hands.

“Hah, I look like Santa.”

He took up the razor then and ever so carefully dragged it across his cheek.

His eyes grew wide when he saw the bare patch of pink skin that was revealed.

“Wow, this is perfect.” He smiled. “Still a lot to go, though.”

Will wiped off the blade on the little hand towel and got to work.

The pretty classical music from Daddy’s record player drifted up the stairs as he cleaned the hair from his face. The sink filled up very quickly, foam and short brown tufts clung to the edge.

It didn’t take long for Will to be satisfied with the job. Above his lip had been tricky and he was a little shaky when he shaved his neck but now he looked fresh and clean, just like any other little boy.

“All done, Mr Bear. Still a few little hairs but I can’t get them easy. It looks fine. All done.”

Will smiled as he started to put the razor away but then he paused.

He looked around the bathroom, then down at himself and then in the mirror.

“I don’t know, Mr Bear…Do you think Daddy would be very mad at me if I did that, as well?”

\--

Hannibal’s album came to an end and softly emitted a static crackle as the needle ran free.

Hannibal put his tablet aside and turned off the player. Both Will and Hannibal found this a comfortable and subtle signal. Will knew, when he heard Daddy’s record end, that he would soon be tucked in and kissed goodnight.

Hannibal climbed the stairs and entered Will’s bedroom, only to find a few scattered toys.

Hannibal supposed that Will had gone to the bathroom. He moved silent as ever and nudged the door open from where it had stood ajar.

Will was stood on his little blue plastic step, his pyjama bottoms hanging around his ankles with shaving foam all over his crotch. He was holding up his night shirt so he could get a better look at where he was shaving.

Some of the foam has slid down his thighs, some on the stool and the floor.

Mr Bear sat silent; the innocent look on his face was betrayed by the shaving foam that covered his own fluffy crotch.

Hannibal waited until Will was wiping the razor off on the towel to announce his presence.

“Will.” He spoke in a calm, low voice.

Will gasped and flinched, as Hannibal had expected he would.

“Put down my razor and come here.” Hannibal pointed to the marble floor.

Will took a few quick breaths before tears started to well in his eyes. He didn’t speak, just put the razor down, pulled up his bottoms and stood where his Daddy had told him.

“What have you done?”

Will’s lip wobbled and he looked down at his bare feet. Tears drip-dropped down his cheeks and fell on his toes.

“I- I- I-“ he hiccupped, “I was, I wanted- I wanted…” He bunched his shirt up in frustration at not being able to get his words out.

Hannibal waited, as he always did when his little boy stuttered, for Will to say what he needed to say.

“I wanted,” Will swallowed, “to surprise you.”

His daddy blinked.

“I want to be l- l- like the other little boys for you.”

“Will, you know that I do not want the other little boys, I love _you_.”

Will shook his head and his voice came out tinged with hurt and jealousy, much unlike the little boy he knew and loved.

“I don’t want to be _different_. I want to be a _normal_ little boy for you.” He sniffled angrily. “I’m different enough already.”

Hannibal didn’t like where this train of thought was leading them. He realized that this was not an act of mischief or simple childlike defiance; this was on par with self-mutilation.

“Honey.” Hannibal stroked a hand over Will’s poorly shaven cheek. “I love you. You don’t need to change anything about yourself. I couldn’t love you more.”

“I don’t believe you.”

Hannibal sighed and wiped away Will’s tears before wrapping him tightly in his arms.

“Come on, let’s run you a bath and sort this mess out, ok?”

Will nodded and sniffled again as his daddy turned on the taps and put the plug in the bath.

\--

Will’s dirty pyjamas now lay bundled up in the wash hamper in the far corner of the room.

The mirror had steamed up and Will reached to draw himself and Mr Bear in the fog with his finger.

“Come on, little lamb.” Hannibal swished the water around and folded up his sleeves. “Into the tub.”

Will left Mr Bear on the side and padded over naked and covered in foam.

Hannibal helped Will into the tub and washed him off quickly before patting the edge and bringing the shaving kit over.

“Am I still in trouble, Daddy?”

“No, Will.”

“I’m sorry I used your razor.”

“Tilt your head back for me, honey.”

Will did as he was told and Hannibal brushed shaving foam onto the small areas of Will’s face that he had missed.

“I don’t want to feel like-”

“Sshh.” Hannibal soothed as he ran the razor over the angle of Will’s jaw and beside his ear.

After he was done cleaning up Will’s face, Hannibal swished the razor in the bath water and loaded the brush with foam again.

“Spread your legs wide apart, Will.” Hannibal touched Will’s knee lightly to encourage him.

Will watched as the stubble and missed curly hairs were cleaned from his body. He bit his lip as his daddy lifted his willy to shave around him. He hummed when he softly teased away the hairs at the corners of his crotch.

“Now turn around, sweetheart.” Hannibal instructed as he cleaned the blade.

“Why?”

“I need to finish cleaning you. Turn around and bend over the side of the tub, for Daddy.”

Will blinked and hesitated before turning, he didn’t want to slip. He supporting himself on the side with both hands and spread his legs wide again.

“Stay still for Daddy, now.” Hannibal spoke softly as he ran the razor across his sensitive skin. “You trust Daddy, don’t you, Will?”

“Yes, Daddy.” The heat of the water and the accumulated steam had Will feeling calm and sluggish. He liked the feeling a lot.

“And you let him use the sharp, dangerous razor without being scared?” Hannibal kept a keen eye on Will’s state.

“Yes, Daddy.” He let out a steady breath as he felt the blade run over his entrance and shivered at the cold metal against his skin.

“You love and trust Daddy so much and you know I would never hurt you or hide anything from you.”

Will nodded.

“Then why do you think I would lie to you, Will?”

Hannibal saw Will’s curly hair fall forward as his gaze dropped to the floor.

“I don’t know.”

Hannibal ran the razor across Will’s skin, removing the downy hair that ran up to the base of his spine.

“I think maybe you feel exactly like a little boy on the inside and it makes you sad and lonely that you don’t look completely like a little boy on the outside.”

Hannibal saw Will’s shoulders shake. He made one final sweep with his razor before swilling it in the water and putting it away.

“Come here, honey.” Hannibal turned Will back into the big tub and he sank down so that only his head and shoulders were above the water.

“I just-” Will frowned and his breath hitched again.

“It’s alright, Will. You can tell Daddy.” Hannibal stroked a hand through Wills damp hair.

“I love you very much.”

“I know.”

“And I want to be like the other children. I don’t want to be- big.”

Hannibal stroked Will’s smooth jaw as he cried.

“I’m afraid there is nothing we can do about that, my sweet William.”

Will whimpered, helplessly distraught.

“Would you like to know a secret, Will?”

He nodded and moved to the edge of the bath so that Hannibal could whisper ever so softly into his ear.

“I couldn’t be your daddy if you were like the other little boys.”

\--

“Will!” Matthew called. “Come on its full are you ready?”

“Yeah!” Will shouted as he brought the two water pistols out into the back yard.

The little inflatable kiddie pool was full of bubbly water. Hannibal had filled it from the hose and turned off the tap at Matthew’s call.

Matthew had been fascinated by Will’s bare face. His soft skin was so lovely, Hannibal had chastised him several times already to leave Will alone and not fuss over him so much.

“Jeans off.” Hannibal told them both.

Matthew nodded and gave a proud happy grin as he got naked in the garden. He reached for one of the water pistols and stood with a confident and powerful stance in the hot sun.

Will giggled a little before shyly letting down his trousers and underpants. He pushed them to aside with his foot before slowly sitting down in the cool, shallow water.

Matthew froze.

“Uncle Hannibal?!”

“Yes, Matthew?”

“May I be excused?”

“Of course.”

The grin never left his face as he put down his pistol and walked silently into the house and into the bathroom, locking the door behind him.


End file.
